Total Drama Maximum 2: The Musical
by LazyAwesomeNinja
Summary: In New York City, doing challenges while having to improvise songs on the spot, returning favorites from my first role play, Total Drama Maximum, will join up with all new contestants created by YOU! Details inside, please sign up! More details inside.
1. Apps for Roleplay

**Please sign up for...Total Drama Maximum 2: The Musical**

**Note: This is NOT a story, this a role play that will be held in a chatango chat room, which can be found on the website for TDM2 posted on my profile. If you sign up, please show up every Thursday and Saturday at 8:00 to participate in the RP. Rules and such will be explained on the day of the RP.**

**Alright fans! Now it's your turn to take on the experience of Total Drama Maximum 2: The Musical! All set in amazing New York City, 18 contestants will face epic challenges, and all the while they will have to work together to improvise songs on the spot! Fun, right?**

**Please, do sign up! So far, I have a selection of contestants returning from the first season of my role play, Total Drama Maximum: Tokyo. These returning favorites are Christian, Marissa, Celeste, Goten, Freddie, Carita, and Buck. More may return, if their creators want to keep their characters rather than making new ones.**

**If you have any questions, please send them to me in a PM. :)  
**

**Now, all of you have two options: You can either keep your characters that you applied to my original, canceled TDM2 with: (I.E. Katie, Bryce, Samantha, etc.) OR you can make a new character. If you plan to keep your character, simply review and tell me you are keeping (Insert Character's Name Here). If you are making a new character, or were NOT a part of my canceled TDM2 and you want to join in on the fun, simply fill out this form and give it to me in a review or PM:**

**Name:**

**Age(16-18):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance:  
**

**Biography/History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Interests/Hobbies:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Can you make the roleplay twice a week, Thursday and Saturday at 8 starting July 1st ?:**

**The official cast list will be released once I get enough characters.**

**Thanks, -Troy**

**By the way! Check out my story, Total Drama Showdown, and tell me what you think! XD Leave a review, please!  
**


	2. Update: The Cast

**UPDATE- OFFICIAL CAST LIST CHOSEN:**

Goten Sabu- The Goofball

Carita Knight- The Feisty Chick

Buck Houston- The Cowboy

Celeste Malone- The Friendly Girl with Trust Issues

Marissa Marie- The Tomboy

Christian Southwell- The Jock

Freddie Tweak- The Paranoid Spazz

Katie James- The Rebellious Singer

Marvin "Marv" Jechwitz- The Loon

Rebecca Hamilton- The Girl with Split Personalities

Brandon Thomas- The "Ladykilling" Jock

Amy Sky- The Nice Girl

Genvive Montegermy- The Rebel

Cody Ericson- The Gamer

Wilson Macaro- The Insane Mental Institute Patient

Bryce Lancaster- The Schemer

Valentina "Val" Waltz- The Queen Bee

Scarlett Malonay- The Emo Chick

* * *

**First RP will be tomorrow night at 8. The link to the chat room is on the website posted on my profile page**

**See you there!**

**-Troy**


	3. Thanks!

**Hey guys!**

**Last night's premiere was a success-**

**Thank you! :D**

**The next episode will be on Saturday at 8. There will only be ONE episode due to my time constraints.  
**


	4. Sorry For Last Night

**Attention-**

**I am so sorry about being unable to do TDM2 last night. I went to the beach around 2, but we didn't get back until 10 due to traffic and alot of stuff. I am so sorry, guys! :(**

**TDM2 will resume Thursday at 8.**

**Thanks for understanding, **

**-Troy  
**


	5. Tonight!

**Hey guys! I've made a slight...change of plans. If you guys are up for it, TDM2 will be tonight at 8! Yeah, I decided to do it a day early, sorry for the late notice! ^-^'''**

**Anyways, just review or PM me if you can or can't make it, it's all good, if not alot of people show up tonight then I won't host it tonight.**

**-Thanks, Troy**


	6. Tommorrow

**Yo dudes and dudettes! Tonight's challenge was reward and then elimination. There will still be two episodes tommorrow, as planned.**

**-Peace, Troy  
**


	7. Update

**Hey guys, back from my weekend away, and I will say that the next RP will be held Wednesday, then on Thursday as well.**

**-Troy  
**


	8. Finale

**It is...HERE!**

**The big finale of TDM2:**

**Cody vs. Brendon!**

**Tomorrow night at 8:00 Est!**

**All ex-contestants are invited for a night of fun, the crowning of the TDM2 winner, and a special announcement about season three.**

**Hope to see ya there!**

**-Troy  
**


End file.
